


Oil Massage

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Massage, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Shannon's tags: #you wanna know whats really nice? #butt massages #like it could be a completely platonic butt massage#still awesome #its a very neglected area imo #and it should be touched #just squish it a little #give it some love #idk what im saying anymore</p><p>I did say i was gonna write it. hehehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharacterDevelopment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterDevelopment/gifts).



Maybe it was a tacky stereotype, but when Derek walked into the Thai massage place, he was expecting a little old lady to be tending to his needs for a deep tissue massage.

To be fair, there was a little old lady, but she was just the receptionist and possibly owner. Instead, a lanky kid stepped out from behind the curtain drying his hands with a white towel.

“Hi! I’m Stiles. Not Asian I know, but I can get deep in you and fix you up just the same as ol’ Aurathai.” He winked at Derek before handing a robe out to him. “Here, you can strip down in that stall and then get on the table.” Stiles’ face was completely straight, but Derek couldn’t tell if he was dropping innuendos or not.

Derek could hear Stiles setting up the bottles of oil on the teacart next to the massage table and the unmistakable hiss of a struck match. The scent of sandalwood permeated the air as Derek left the curtained stall from the corner of the room and rushed to sit on the table. He looked at Stiles expectantly as he rubbed a little oil between his with a quirk to his eyebrows.

“Ever had a massage before?”

“No.”

Stiles sighed out a quiet laugh as he walked around the table behind Derek and pulled on his shoulders until Derek was lying down. “Yeah, it’s obvious. Roll over and put your arms out and put your head on them.”

As Derek rolled over, Stiles quickly pulled away the robe and slung a heated towel over his ass.

”Hey!”

“Oh don’t be a baby! I’m gonna have to go there anyway. And how am I supposed to massage you with a robe in the way? Now! What are we doing today? Oil, Thai, hot rock?”

Derek looked back at Stiles from resting his forehead on his hands, brow creased, “Um, just a massage? I don’t know the difference.”

“Ah ok. Well where does it hurt? Any real knots or do you just want to relax and let loose more?”

“My sister says I need to let loose.”

“Great, Oil it is! Plus less leg pulling. Let’s get you lubed up!” Derek shifted uncomfortably on the table. That one definitely sounded like an innuendo.

Derek closed his eyes as Stiles took out a large bottle of massage oil and dripped it between Derek’s shoulder blades. Stiles spread the oil out of his upper back, smoothing out and warming up the liquid underneath his fingers before pressing deep into Derek’s back with open flat fingers. He began to knead Derek’s biceps under between his long fingers and the heel of his hand, working the skin and taut muscles until they were soft. Stiles pushed down across Derek’s arms, moving from his shoulders down to his forearms, pulling and pushing and stretching the skin and muscles until Derek relaxed and his breathing slowed down.

Stiles went back to his back and dug his knuckles around Derek’s spine from his lumbar up to his neck and loosened the knots Derek carried there from his daily stress working at his uncle’s company.

“Ok I’m gonna move the towel to get your buttocks, just so you know.”

Derek laughed, his shoulders rising up and tensing his muscles. Stiles gulped, thankful that Derek couldn’t see him right now.

“Did you just say ‘buttocks?’” He opened an eye to look back at a very red Stiles who looked like he’d just been caught with the last slice of cake half-shoved into his mouth.

Stiles quickly recovered, throwing up a look of indignation, “Well excuse _me_. Some people have sensitive clientele you know. I can just go around like Big Sean screaming ‘Ass Ass Ass’ everywhere. Speaking of-”

Stiles slapped his hands down onto Derek’s ass with freshly oiled hands, laughing at Derek jumping an inch up from the table in surprise. He moved his palms over Derek’s cheeks, working in the oil. He grabbed some more oil and bracing one hand on Derek’s left hip, pushed his heel into the left cheek.

Ass massages were probably Stiles’ favorite thing. He liked the way they squished between his hands. It was probably the same reason he enjoyed hand-kneading bread too. The way the skin and fat and muscle rolled under your hands, the softness of the flesh and the slick oil underneath making it softer. He loved the way his clients relaxed in a way they never really relaxed if they got a massage without it. Butts were always neglected. A massage without a butt massage was no massage at all.

Stiles moved onto the other half of Derek’s ass as he sighed out a long breath. It was obvious that Derek was trying very hard not to revel in it as much as he really wanted to. Some people let loose completely and some people ruined the massage completely by working themselves up tightly over the fact that someone was touching their ass even though they were informed and were paying Stiles to do it. Derek seemed like the second type of guy.

“Hey, you can just relax, don’t mess up your shoulders getting tense over this.”

“Unh… huh,” Derek breathed, slowly lowering his shoulders.

“Do you want me to stop? Some people get uncomfortable you know.”

“No!” Stiles paused, startled, “I mean, no, don’t stop. It feels really good.”

Stiles chuckled again, resuming the massage with a smile on his face. Pouring more oil on his hands, Stiles moved up to Derek’s lower back, digging his thumbs deep around Derek’s tailbone and splaying out his hands around Derek’s waist.

“Jesus.” Derek sighed quietly, pushing his ass back and up a little in the air. If Stiles was anywhere but the side of the table, he’d be afraid of what Derek was doing to him.

He slipped his thumbs back so they were kneading the upper portion of Derek’s cheeks, spreading them slightly and just barely slipping into the very top of Derek’s crack. After a few seconds, Stiles trailed his fingers down from his waist to under his cheeks, pushing into him with the flat pads of his fingertips.

He began to use his knuckles to rock his fist into the bottom of his cheeks where they met his thighs, working his hamstrings. He extended his hands, until they cupped his thighs and he squeezed the slowly loosening muscle beneath him, moving his thumbs between Derek’s legs, brushing at the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. Derek moaned softly.

Stiles glanced up to Derek’s face, twisted to the side, watching him through his lower lashes, brow furrowed and sweaty. The sandalwood held up in the air like smog. It felt thick and musky as Derek held his bottom lip between his teeth in slight frown, staring at Stiles.

Just staring at Stiles working his inner thigh. Stiles blushed, but couldn’t help a grin stretch across his face as he turned back to the muscled leg under his hands. When he reached Derek’s knees, Stiles flipped the towel back down over Derek’s backside.

“Ok roll over.” Derek’s eyes snapped wide and he looked at Stiles.

“Um, can I take a couple minutes?”

“Wh- Oh! Um, sure. Uh, just let me know when you’re ready.” Stiles turned around to mindlessly organize the oils on the teacart by the table. “Don’t worry about it man, it uh, happens all the time.”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut trying to oust the images of Stiles’ tongue between his teeth and his concentrated stare as he pushed into Derek’s thighs and his ass. And there was his cute blush that bloomed up from his neck and from around his ears before reaching his cheeks. Derek could feel the tremble of his fingertips as he slid around his thighs, smoothing the oil across his legs and between his thighs.

He couldn’t get out the image of his long, oiled fingers slipping over his back and his neck, between his shoulder blades. He couldn’t get out the idea of Stiles’ fingers slipping further between Derek’s cheeks, teasing at the skin around his hole, slipping each skinny, oily finger into him until he came, rolling his hips back on Stiles, rising from the table to fuck himself.

This was not helping the massive boner he currently had pressed between his thigh and the table. Derek sat up and swung the towel around his waist to cover up.

“I think, um, I just need to go actually. You were really good. I’ll pay for the whole thing don’t worry. It’s uh, not your fault.”

Stiles whipped his head around to Derek. “Dude no, I don’t mind waiting! I’m so sorry, it really does happen sometimes you know.”

“I just kinda feel awkward now.” Derek looked at his feet as he swung them absently from the table.

Stiles glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Well, if you’re up for it, I’m off after you, so we could grab a couple drinks and maybe finish up at my place?”

Derek stilled. Maybe Stiles was pushing too far. Derek seemed at least a little interested if his dick had to say anything about it, but also it could just be that Stiles was very talented with his hands. Derek’s shoulders lowered and he turned around to smile at Stiles.

“My name’s Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Also, as someone that has lived in Thailand, I can assure you that 1) you will not get a happy ending, that's rude, and 2) OIL MASSAGES ARE FUCKING AWESOME. also fish "massages!" Where the little fish eat your dead skin. You can find me on tumblr as [Foolproofpoem.](http://foolproofpoem.tumblr.com)


End file.
